Under A Mistletoe
by BabyBlue07
Summary: A Christmas story (only 2 chapters) of our favourite couple's first kiss and promise of forever. Set between PD1 and PD2.
1. Chapter 1

**Under A Mistletoe**

**Author's Note:** Well, Christmas is fast approaching! Wiii! I'm so excited for my gifts! Hahaha, Our Christmas vacation will start on 21. But, still, we have a HECTIC schedule in school. But I will do everything possible just to update in both of my stories. *winks* Merry Christmas in advance, by the way! Hope you'll enjoy this! :D

**Chapter 1**

"Your Majesty, you don't need to help here. You just had your last meeting for the year, you should be resting by now,"Joseph reasoned to Clarisse as they arrived her suite's doorsteps, her steps was ahead of him by two or three.

For this year, Clarisse had insisted that every room in the castle should be adorn with Christmas ornaments and garlands. If one deemed to have their own personal touch in their own room, they had the permission to do so. And as this was her suite they were talking about, she intended to decorate it to her taste.

"Tosh, Joseph! Helping here won't break a bone! Besides, this is MY suite and Christmas only happens once a year," she countered as Joseph opened the door and let her make the customary lead.

"But..."

"I want to help," she smiled at him that knee-weakening smile that all he could do was to comply.

Yielding to her request, he chuckled,"Could I say no to you?"

"Would like to hear a list of our arguments where you've disagreed with me? "

"Is it that long?"

"Well, not that long. But, I must admit, you've disagreed with me, with a good and plausible reason for every argument," Clarisse said as they settled themselves down on the sofa.

"Grandma! Joe! Halloooooooo!" Mia boomed, who was standing atop of a ladder, as she put a mistletoe in front of the bedroom's door, turned around and weaved at them.

"Ohh, Amelia! Be careful!" Clarisse chided.

"No worries, Grandma. I'm always careful," Mia grinned as she clambered down. The irony of Mia's statement only made Clarisse shook her head.

"Where's Charlotte, Princess?" Joseph asked.

"In here, Joe! Good evening, Your Majesty,"Charlotte greeted, carrying five balls of different colors, as she and a white-furred poodle emerged out of Clarisse's walk-in closet.

"What were doing in there?" Joseph queried.

"Ahmm, Her Highness was playing 'catch-the-ball' with Maurice earlier before we had started to put the decor. The other balls rolled in there so I went inside to get them."

Clarisse just sighed inwardly... When would Mia really behave like a true princess!?

"You two should have some snacks and rest downstairs. And why not just also check the decorations there? Her Majesty, as she has insisted to help, and I will just continue decorating here, " Joseph suggested, his eyes looking to both woman, Mia and Charlotte, in a pleading way.

Charlotte, a witness of their long and strong friendship and a close friend of both, knew there was 'something' between her Queen and Joe, but both couldn't just admit it publicly as Clarisse still had her burden on her shoulders. She would gladly do anything for them to have a few secret moments together.

"Ohh, yes... Yes, we should," she said, pushing Mia towards the main door.

"Uhhh?" was Mia's bewildered expression.

"We should give them some privacy," Charlotte mouthed.

"Ohhh..."

"We'll be back in an hour!" Charlotte shouted as they exited the suite.

"What has gotten to them?" Very confused of both women's demeanor, Clarisse asked.

He chuckled, "Perhaps the Christmas spirit."

Clarisse emitted a 'unqueenly' giggle, tossing a pillow at him, "Ohhh! Let's just get started!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he teased as they both rose from the sofa and walked towards the bedroom's door, Clarisse noticing the mistletoe that was hung by Mia.

"Tsk-tsk, that cheeky girl... She left this mistletoe dangling and undone here." She began to ascend the ladder when Joseph quickly rushed to her.

"No! Clarisse! I'll do that! You might fall!"

"You're there to catch me, aren't you?" She smirked, now standing atop of the ladder.

Whenever Joseph was near to her, even she was in a bad mood, a smile never missed to form on her lips. He had this power over her that made her slipped the Queen's mask and quickly replaced it by the cheerful face of Clarisse Renaldi.

"Okay, just don't blame me later," he teased.

"You hold my word, my diligent head of security. And, sir, would you be so kind to hand me the nails over there on the table?"

He retrieved the nails and returned to his post behind her.

"Here."

"Thank you," she smiled in return.

A few clumsy attempts later, as Clarisse was not so 'skillful' in nailing things and doing other things of that matter, she accidentally pricked her own thumb and lost her balance on the ladder.

"Jo-Jo-Jo- seph!" She yelled, swaying back and forth.

"Clarisse!" In one fluid movement, Joseph stretched his both arms, and Clarisse dropped herself into them on time.

"Gracious! Thank you, Joseph."

"I've told you that..." Joseph drifted off, his eyes staring fixedly into her.

This beautiful woman under him... He would not get tired of just kissing the back of her hand, putting a hand on her small back, and protecting her even his own life would be at risk. Her eyes... Those cerulean depths were so beautiful he could spend his entire life just staring into them, drowning deeper and deeper as days would pass by. And her lips... So tempting and looked so smooth to be kissed.

"Clarisse..." What had gotten into him? Surely it was not the Christmas. Why was this happening now? Maybe the fact that there was only three years left for Mia to finally take the throne and Clarisse would be free to marry him, made his restrained emotions slip out of his control.

"Yes?" She could feel there was an internal fight wagging inside of him, and there was even also a war starting inside of her.

"If you'll not stop me, I'll kiss you..."

What would Clarisse do now? Would she let the Queen win, or Clarisse Renaldi?

She nodded- Clarisse Renaldi out stood the Queen, pushing her far aside for a moment.

Of that, Joseph felt like he was in heaven, long gone and dead. He thanked whoever is above that made Clarisse give him the permission to kiss her. He then took his time in closing the distance between his face and hers until their lips were only a kiss away from each other. And when their lips met, everything seemed to be fading out as another surrounding appeared in replace.

They were now in a strange sea of borrowed happiness, sailing to their destination, to their own heaven. And if they were to choose, they would rather be stuck here than on land. But no. They had no choice, but only to wait. They were chained by reality and sailing away could never help them escape from it.

Clarisse backed away, breaking their kiss and the sensation in an instant- the Queen was now back, and the chains tugged them away from their voyage.

"No. What was I thinking? Why did I..." Clarisse murmured to herself, obviously disoriented and confused.

"I... I apologize, Clarisse, if I've taken your action as a yes," Joseph repentantly apologized, settling her to her feet and reaching for her trembling hands.

"I... I should... I should go downstairs. You were right I need to rest..."

"Clarisse... Your hands.."

"I... What was I thinking? I..." Not feeling her thumb's bleeding, she rumbled.

"Clarisse!" Joseph shook her, waking her from her subconsciousness.

"Joseph...," she turned to face him. " I... Sorry.. If you'll excuse me," she muttered, excusing herself and quickly making her exit out of her suite.

What had just happened? What would happen to their Christmas now that a misunderstanding had occurred between them?He should haven't kissed her there... What had just happened only proved to him that the tradition of a couple kissing under a mistletoe, which is believe to lead to a marriage, would turn wonderful, was a BIG mistake.

"Clarisse..."

**TBC. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Gifts and a Promise**

**Author's Note: **Hi. Sorry for the very late update. Life has been not so good. Can't write without any inspiration and when your mind is occupied by other matters. Thank you so much for the reviews and reads, it helped a lot for me to write again. Thank you. Sheng Dan Jie Kuai Le! (Merry Christmas!) Hope you'll have a wonderful time with your family. :)

***24thof December- One Week after the Ladder Incident***

"Your Majesty, do you want your tea to be brought up here?" Charlotte asked, fully aware that her Queen's attention wasn't on the task at hand.

It was a snowy afternoon, and they were sitting on the leather sofa in Clarisse's suite, perusing for the last time the preparation for tomorrow's Christmas celebration, fire crackling in front of them.

After that day last week when Charlotte and Mia had left Joseph and Clarisse alone in her suite, the atmosphere between the couple went very cold, cooler than the breeze of December. Clarisse had hurried down after them; her thumb bleeding for some unknown reason that she had explained later when her doctor had came to clean it.

"Oh, yes, please. Thanks, Charlotte," Clarisse answered, fighting the urge to rub her shivering shoulder, her beige cashmere and the fire-place weren't enough to warm her up against the wintry temperature. The past week had been so tiring for her, physically and mentally. Perhaps it is true that when you withdraw emotionally, your physique as well will withdraw. One could not perceive the black circles around her eyes, for it was concealed by foundation. But for Charlotte, she knew very well her Queen to sense how she was feeling just by her actions and demeanor. Something had happened that day that was bugging both of her friends- she needed to know what had transpired that day. She couldn't stand seeing her two friends at opposite polar.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll bring it up personally." Charlotte knew where just to find Joseph this time of day.

"Thank you, again."

Charlotte dipped down for a curtsy and walked away purposely out of the suite to get to her goal.

***On Charlotte's Way to the Kitchen***

"Char, wait! Charlotte Kutaway!" Mia called out, running towards her.

"Princess! Don't run! Why are you in a hurry?" Charlotte stopped walking and stood at the corner of the hall.

"Oh... Grandma... and... Joe..." she panted.

"Okay, Princess. Breathe first. Inhale and exhale."

Finally caught her breath back in normal pace, she continued, "What is happening between them?"

"You've noticed it too?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't? They're avoiding each other. And for the record, they're not having their daily strolls in the garden!"

"I guess that day when we left them has something to do with this," Charlotte said, beckoning Mia to come closer to her so that no else may hear their conversation.

"We should do something! It's Christmas tomorrow. No way will we celebrate it when the two of them are estranged to each other."

"That's why I'm on my way to the kitchen to talk to Joseph..."

"Ohhh, wait! Char, you've just gave me the most wonderful idea!"

"Really, Princess? Did I just?" Charlotte couldn't hide the incredulous tone in her voice.

"Here's the plan..." Mia whispered, grinning, as she filled Charlotte with her idea.

***In the Kitchen***

Charlotte's guess about where to find Joe every afternoon was justified by seeing him, sitting while stirring his coffee. "Spill it out, Joe." She sat down onto the chair that was adjacent to his.

"Excuse me?" Joseph's raised brow questioned Charlotte.

"What happened that day? Look at you. Both of you look like hell."

"I'm afraid I don't understand you, Charlotte." Joseph kept on stirring his coffee.

"That day when the princess and I left you and the Queen alone, what happened? Why did she came down after us, with a bleeding thumb and flushed face?"

"Nothing that you'll understand."

"I'll understand it if you start talking now and spill it. I might help you to make it up to her for whatever happened that day."

There was a long silence for good two minutes. Joseph just sat still, fiddling his spoon; his mind very far like where Clarisse's was now.

"Fine. It seems I can get you talking about that. And before I forget it- Her Majesty wants to talk to you. Meet her in her suite tonight 6 p.m.," Charlotte said as she stood and pushed the chair back to its place.

"I don't know, Charlotte, if I..."

"No, Joe. You should talk to her."

"How can I when she can even look at me?"

"If both of you talk this out, maybe everything will come back to normal."

"You're positive your right..." Joseph's voice sounded very hopeless.

"Whatever this is between of you- you two CAN solve it. You ARE her best friend, the only person in the castle, aside from Princess Mia, that is making her life bright, even in time of darkness..."

***Meanwhile In Clarisse's** **Office***

Mia knocked three times and sprung in without any permission from her Grandma, which appalled Clarisse and shook her out of her thoughts.

"Grandma! Good afternoon!" was Mia's energetic greetings to her.

"My goodness, Mia. Have you not learned anything from our lessons?"

"Of course, Grandma. Just forget about that for now! It's Christmas eve after all!" Mia grinned.

Clarisse just closed her eyes and rolled them. "What brought you here this time of day?"

"Joe wants to have a meeting with you later 6p.m., in your suite."

"For what did he say?" Clarisse asked, removing her eye glasses.

"Ahhh-ahh... additional security details for tomorrow!"

Clarisse arched a brow.

Oh-oh. That made Mia nervous. Though she was quivering in the inside, she was a very good liar to smile, wink and say, "He's busy in the security hub."

I hope I've made it Santa's 'good' list, she silently wished.

"Okay," Clarisse affirmed before saying, "Come in," when she heard a discreet knock on the door.

Wew, that was close, Mia thought.

"Your Majesty, your tea is now here." Charlotte entered, carrying a silver stainless tray with her.

"Okay, Grandma... Gotta go. I don't want to disturb you from your afternoon tea break," Mia excused herself as she passed behind Charlotte and whispered, "The plan is on."

***6 p.m.- In the Queen's Suite***

Three consecutive knocks on door made Clarisse scrubbed her eyes and said, "Come on in, Charlotte."

"Did you need something, Charlotte?" She asked without bothering to raise her head from the file she was reading.

Clarisse didn't hear Charlotte's expected reply of another emergency of whatever, just the sound of the door being closed, the heavy steps heading closer and closer to her and a box being placed onto the table in front of her.

She did hear his voice.

"Your Majesty..." That made her lift her head up and look to the person she was longing for days to be with alone but never had the courage to approach him after what she had done.

"Joseph... I'm sorry I forgot that you have requested for a meeting with me. I thought it was Charlotte. Please, sit down."

"Wait. I REQUESTED for this?"

"Yes. You did. Mia informed me this afternoon." Why there's an unbelievable look on his face, she thought.

"Charlotte told me that you wanted to talk to me...Now it's clear to me! Ohhh! That two... They've planned this!"

***In the Kitchen***

"Are all things set?" Mia asked Charlotte who was searching the refrigerator for an ice cream bucket.

"Yes. Here, Princess. Your ice cream." She placed the bucket down onto the table, getting two spoon for her and Mia.

"The food? The cameras?"

"All is set. I've brought the food after Joe have entered the door. Probably, by now, they've saw it. And the cameras in the suite- all is turned off until tomorrow morning."

"How did you that? Even Grandma can't do such request to the security!"

"Well, ehem, let's say it's a gift for me this Christmas." Charlotte chuckled.

***Back to the Queen's Suite***

Joe opened the door and a cart of food surprised him. Champagne, pasta, chocolate, roasted beef- they obviously had prepared for this!

"Look, they've left a cart food for us."

"Well, what shall we do those?"

"Of course..."

They ate for 20 minutes or so, with a companionable silence in the room, only the clinking of the spoon and fork could be heard. It seemed the incident that made a crack in their relationship. The cause? Perhaps it was Clarisse's reaction or Joseph's audacious act.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes?" answered Clarisse, wiping her mouth.

"Can we talk? Just Clarisse and Joseph?"

She nodded.

"How long will I stay behind this wall you've made between us?"

"Joseph... I..." He raised his hand, stopping her to continue her sentence.

"I apologize for what I have done that day. It wasn't appropriate for an employee to kiss his employer, I know. The closeness we have just embolden me. I'm sorry. I know I should do a necessary action about this. "

What action would he do? No, not that, Clarisse thought. Not resigning!

"You'll receive it tomorrow after the Christmas feast. My gift for you is on the table." What had she done? She didn't mean to leave him that day and put him on this state.

"No." was a mere whisper that she could only utter.

"This is wrecking us, punishing me, tearing my insides into bits. Look at you. I can't stand to see you like this. This is the only thing I can do for you not to experience..." he pause, choosing the right word, "pain in the future." And for me not to pain over you, he mentally added.

Clarisse shivered not from cold but from the thought of IT. Ignoring Joseph for a week took her entire energy, and living without him might just take her whole life. This wasn't the gift she was expecting to receive for Christmas. "No. Stop this nonsense! I WON'T accept that!" Clarisse stood, raising her voice.

"Why?" Joseph rose from the sofa, walking backwards towards the door. He couldn't stand to feel her touch, again. He might just do things that would only make him feel regretful later. And hearing the plea in her voice only leveled his pain another notch.

"Because we... you and me..."

"What are we, Clarisse?" What were they? They were not a normal couple or just ordinary friends...

"I don't know, Joseph! But the only thing I know is that you're a special part of my life that if you leave, will die." The tears that were threatening to spill down earlier freely flowed down to her cheeks.

That knocked Joseph sideways. He didn't think the decision he took would affect her like this. You're a fool, he thought.

"I... God, Clarisse. I'm sorry." He reached her for an embrace which she welcomed without any resistance.

"Please don't leave me..." Clarisse then wrapped her arms around him.

"I won't leave you..." he murmured, his lips on her hair, raining it with light kisses.

A few minutes later after both of them had calmed down, they were now sharing little laughs about the things that Mia and Charlotte had done just for them.

"I wonder whether they know about us..." Clarisse mussed.

"If they knew about us already, they wouldn't do this. I think we can trust them, so don't worry." Joseph assured her with a smile.

"Oh, before I forgot, here's my gift for you," he reached for the box that was on the table and gave it to Clarisse.

"As you have all things in your possession, I can only think of one thing to give you. That portrays the promise of the future for us, even it's still unclear to us."

She flitted her eyes into Joseph's then to the golden wrapped box and the carefully undid the ribbon and the wrapper.

"Ohh, this is beautiful." She was holding a snow ball. Inside it was a small cottage house with a man and a woman playing snow fight, cheerful smiles on their faces._ [Just imagine. :) ]_

"I want a world where there's only you and me; where we can celebrate Christmas alone."

"But three years, Joseph..."

"Hey, my patience is the longest thing in the world," he smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"Really? Longer than our argument's list?" She laughed.

"Longer than that."

"Ohh, my gift for you. Just wait for a second here."

Clarisse quickly retrieved a box inside her closet and rushed her way back to Joseph.

"Very happy huh?"

"Of course, now we're okay. Here's your gift," she winked at him and handed him the box, "As you have said to me that you're a very patient man, that's my gift for you."

With a sudden move, Joseph opened the box, revealing a expensive black watch.

"You're not so happy yourself, huh?" she teased.

"This is too much, Clarisse."

"Not as much as my love for you. Always wear that and remind me when I'm almost late, okay?" Laughter filled the room. Reconciliation between them was already made. Moments like this was so rare and precious that this would always be etched in their memories.

"When the time come, Joseph... When that time come, I will marry you and unashamedly shout to the world the you are my husband.. "

"Promise?" From learning many things that had happened to her, she knew that a promise will not be always meant to be done when there's no certainty that it will come true.

"I..."

"I know," was the response of Joseph. He knew she couldn't promise it, but he knew also that she loved him with her whole heart.

The clock struck twelve, indicating it was already Christmas. And no body knew, well except for Mia and Charlotte, that they greeted Christmas together. Happy and contented.

"Merry Christmas, Clarisse."

"Merry Christmas, Joseph."

And none of them, even Clarisse and Joseph, knew that the tradition of kissing under a mistletoe was true until that blissful day; their unexpected, joyful wedding day.

**THE END. :)**


End file.
